Harry's Darkness
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: In his Fourth year, angry at everyone for thinking he is cheater, he starts to delve into the Darker Arts, so he can just to get more powerful. He continued with a mask, however now, in the Department of Mysteries, will it be broken? Theme Constantly Changed, Rushed, and VERY Old.. TMR.LV/HP


**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Summary: ****In his Fourth year, angry at everyone for thinking he is cheater, he starts to delve into the Darker Arts, so he can just to get more powerful. He continued with a mask, however now, in the Department of Mysteries, will it be broken?**

**I Do Not Own Harry Potter,  
It Belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**The Lucky Bitch.**

**I wrote this Story sooo long ago! It was when I first started writing but didn't have an account. I have SO many Documents, I have a story from every letter of the Alphabet . It's terrible! Anyway, the Lemon/Lime Scenes have been Re-Written by my Sister, We both checked this story over, missed some things most likely, SOO long! Longest One-Shot I ever wrote. **

**Themes Change Constantly, Obviously Rushed as I re-read it.  
I'm Posting this only because I want to share as many stories I can.**

_**This Story Has No Beta,  
Grammar and Spelling Are The Best I Can Do, I Checked over it, the best I could, I may have missed things..**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXx****  
**_**~~Breaking Apart~~**_

Harry James Potter, age Fifteen, watched as his Godfather, his only family member, the only one who knew of his true self, fell though the Veil. Because of Bellatric LeStrange.

Sirius was able to break through Harry's mask of happiness, joy, Gryffindor Brashness and Bravery, Sirius even straight out asked why Harry isn't in Slytherin. Sirius and Harry were able to really bond, Harry could let his mask fall during that time, Sirius didn't care, he only said one thing, '_It doesn't matter what other people think, be yourself, if I ever die, break that mask for me, show the world the true you, okay pup?_'. Harry promised he would.

You see, since he was in his Fourth year, he has been learning Dark Arts, Magical Defense, Potions, Parselmagic, Charms, Ancient Runes, and Spell-Creation. He could now cast every spell he knows Non-Verbal, and the Killing curse Wandless and Wordless. He trained so hard, even with the DA, he has been able to easily train with Dark Magic, not letting anyone know. His grades improved to a good point, no that anyone noticed. His potions skills are actually very good, without Snape breathing down his back that is. Harry isn't a Gryffindor Golde Boy, no, he is a Slytherin Dark Prince, something he called himself in private.

Pain, Anger, and Sadness coursed through his body. He looked at Bellatrix as she laughed with an insane hitch.

_**Harry pov.**_

" I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! ", she screamed, I gritted my teeth, as growled.

My mask fell, breaking into pieces. My magic thrashed out, almost taking a solid form, Bellatrix froze then giggled.

" COME AND GET ME POTTER! ", she screamed, turned and ran. I snarled about to run after her but Remus held me back.

" LET ME GO! I'LL KILL HER! ", I yelled angrily, Remus held me in tightly.

I snarled angrily, and pushed him back, causing him to stumble slightly backwards, I ran at Bellatrix. I chased her through I don't know how many halls, in till I found her running in a room with a large Statue-Fountain like object in the middle of the room, lined with Fireplace's.

I pointed my wand at her, " _CRUCIO! _", I yelled angrily, my curse hit in her the back, and she fell to the floor, screaming loudly in pain. I walked foward and pointed my wand at her again.

I recited a Curse inside my head, and her skin started to melt off, she screamed loudly, I casted a Silent _Finite _for the Crucio, and continued to turn her body into something else.

Humming, I continued to cast Dark spells on her, keeping her alive ever so slightly, so she could live through the pain.

Finally, I spoke, just for the fun of it, " _Avada Kedevra. _", I spoke, and the bolt of green ran almost in Slow Motion at her, when it hit her body, and she lay there, dead.

" Ah, the Golden Boy can cast some very, very Dark Spells, and do them wordless? ", chuckled a voice, I turned around to glare at Voldemort, after getting over my shock.

He looked as he did from the Diary, except maybe a few years old, not even Twenty yet. I sneered.

" Please, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin for a reason. I don't give a flying shit about the Light side, Sirius _was _my only tie to it, everyone else? Can go fuck themselves. ", Harry hissed, Voldemort smirked and walked foward.

" Indeed, Harry Potter. I will take her with me, so you will not be blamed. However, will you join me? ", Voldemort hummed.

" Leave her here, and Joining you? Ha! ", I chuckled, ::.. _I'll Think About it. _..:: I hissed at him, faking anger. He blinked then smirked.

::.. _Your a Ssspeaker, I wonder why...but agreed. _..:: he hissed, just at the same time, Dumbledore and the MInistry Officals came in, all stopping in shock.

" Ah, looks like I'm caught. Hello Wizarding World, ", Voldemort mock bowed, " I am Lord Voldemort, farewell. ", he said before he vanished into green flames. Somehow, I knew he is currently laughing.

_**Few Hours Later**_

I glared at Dumbledore, a Prophecy? A damned Prophecy?

" Dumbledore, I'm NOT going back tot he Dursley's, and you can't make me. I'm NOT going to fight in a war I DON'T NEED TO! ", I snarled, standing up, just for good measure, my magic thrashed out and destroyed his office, while at the same time, making it look like I destroyed all the books, when I was taking them to the Chamber of Secrets, somewhere i studied.

" FUCK YOU! ", I yelled, " ALL OF THIS FOR MOTHER FUCKING PROPHECY? F-U-C-K YOU AND ALL OF GRYFFINDOR! ", I hissed, standing up, I turned and left the office by blasting open the door.

I brushed past McGonagall and Snape, where they stood in shock, angrily, my magic following me in my 'anger'.

_**Last Day of Hogwarts**_

I passed all my O.W.L's with O's I know, too easy really. I will not be going to the Dursley's, infact, I have a pouch filled with enough Galleons, Sickles and Knuts for a Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, and a few nights so I can get to Gringotts and get more money, and organize my Vaults. And buy myself a home, and some House Elves.

I ingored the whole Gryffindor set, some how, spending all of my time in the Library, reading up on different types of Magic, using the Entrance Key to the Restricted Section I got from Second year, getting permisson to use the Restricted for the Whole year, really the fools are easy _To Fool. _

One day, I found a intresting book.

~~ Flashback-Typa Begin ~~

The book I found, are called, '_Forbidden Magic: Voodoo_', it's actually very intresting. The Forbidden magic is so Forbidden because it takes so much time, so much work, and so much power, and it's so dark. I smirked, I love it.

_Voodoo Magicks consist of the need for a powerful Ritual to bind you to the Foribidden Magicks, with Voodoo magic, once you master it, you could harm somebody with a flick of your wrist. Voodoo Magic takes years to Become a true master of it, however, if you have a gift for it, you will be able to master the skill easily. _

_This book will help you find other books to help you find the correct information, to understood the Voodoo art, as well as tell you some other Branches of Forbidden Magic that may intrest you. This book will help you start on your Quest of Voodoo magic._

_The first step of Voodoo Magic, is the Ritual. Unlike Runes, this will not really use runes to say, but a Circle with a Six Pointed star inside. One Point means Air, One Point means Fire, One Point means Water, One point means Blood, One point means Earth, One Point means Spirit. The Circle means, to connect all of the Six Points. _

_The meaning of the Air Point, means you have Patience to complete the Ritual, to withstand the power of the Voodoo Arts. The meaning of the Fire point, means that you can control your inner anger and inne strength. The meaning of the Water Point, means that you understand the Movement of Life. The meaning of the Blood Point, means you understand the Importance and need of Blood. The meaning fo the Spirit Point, means that you can control the other's Soul and Magic, their movements and power. _

_Chapter One: Air_

_To gain Patience, meditate a hour a day. Build up your Mindscape of something that soothes you, and your magic. Learn to control your magic without the need of a wand or words. You must understand Patience in total, you must let your magic breeze through your body like a calm breeze. Be in contact with your emotions so that your fear or need don't create Anger. Control your magic, Control your Mind. Contact your Inner Peace. _

I stopped there, and marked the page, before I closed the book, I slipped it in my book bag, so I could bring it with me. I stood up, and went back inside the Restricted Section, looking for more branches of Forbidden magic.

I found another, '_Forbidden Magic: Illusions_'. I smirked and grabbed another book as a distraction key, and walked back to my table, slipping the book in easily, as I opened the book I held.

I already read it, it is the Introduction to Dark Arts, I flipped thorugh it, and re-read parts.

~~ Flashback-Typa end ~~

Humming, I walked to the train, and boarded, easily finding a seat, as I sat down. I sat down, and pulled out my Glamour-covered Voodoo book, and started where I left off.

_Once you are able to enter your Mindscape, form it slowly. Take your time, to do rush, You must concentrate, and let your magic course through you as you do so. Let your magic take control of your body, mind and soul. Let your magic, either Dark or Light type, let it create a place that fits your perfectly. It may be a Meadow, or even be a Dark, dim cave. A happy, colorful place, or a Dark and Lonesome place. Depends who you are, my own Mindscape is a Pure white space with only shadows and black lines showing objects._

_After your done with the first task, start to use your Mindscape to pass through your memories, slowly, to re-live them, to make sure you never forget anything, To let your magic easily help your mind heal from anything, from abused stares or hurtful touches. Let your magic heal your soul. Sometimes, when you have bad times in memories, your Mindscape is affected, as if trying to rip away your Inner peace. Your magic should already love and comfort for you, your magic always does, always wanted to help it's master. Your magic sometimes can a take a form, either male or female, or even your Inner Animal. Let your magic consume you, let your magic breeze through you not in a harsh wind, but in a Calm, Cool breeze. Let is constantly flow through you, to break through all Prisons and chains holding it down, keeping it tames, to not let it rush around. _

_One your completed with the Second task, it is time to move onto your emotions. You must cry your unshed tears so that you can remember everything that caused you said tears, let your Unshown anger to be be released so you may get rid of youso that i may not return, let your pain course through your body, let your emotions come out and show, let your emotions show that they may never control you or your magic ever again. You must stay connected with your anger, you must be in peace with your magic and emotions, either they may Stubborn or a want to Submit, even the need for love to shine through, to let your Magic know your in pain,in anger, in sadness, so that your magic will help you find somewhere, someone, something to help you. To warn you of danger and to give you Instincts. _

_Once you complete all of this, you have your Inner Peace, your Inner Patience. _

I read the first Chapter, as it came through a few more pages, mostly telling me about Aura's you will be able to see. It...actually makes sense. At first, when I started to read everything, I now understand it, and why Voodoo magic is so Forbidden, because no one can really, truly master the art of Voodoo, unless you have the talent for it, because your magic has a mind of it's own, and no one truly knows that. They believe that their magic should just bow down, why spells, hexes, jinxes, everything takes a hard time to learn, you can't master everything within your first few tries, but rather from skill and power, from control. Anger...anger can control your magic, it is the many causes of Accidental magic, the only cause of Accidental magic.

_Huh, _I thought, _Who knew this book will help me?_, I thought with a amused chuckle. When the train stopped, I left my compartment, I left my Trunk behind only bringing with me my wand and my pouch of my money, I'm gonna get all new things after all.

I left the Station, I went past the barrier, and looked at my Muggle Uncle, I went up to them, and sneered.

" I'm not going back, goodbye. ", I hissed.

" Boy! ", Vernon hissed angrily, " That old man is paying me, get inisde the car! ", he snarled, I sneered.

" Goodbye. ", I snarled, brushing past him, turning around to punch him in the face as he just tried to grab me by the arm.

" Fucking Pervert! ", I snarled for good measure as people gathered around.

" You disgust me, old men trying to get kids, ", I spat, before I turned and walked away, at the same time, two Muggle Officers ran over and picked him up, about to question him. I smirked.

I left the Station, and walked a few blocks, in till I entered a Alley, and called the Knight Bus.

_**Two Hours Later**_

The Knight Bus, was surprisingly busy, very much so. It took atleast two hours, picking people up, and dropping them off all over, even going outside of England from what I saw, in till we came upon Diagon Alley.

" Leaky Cauldron! ", Stan called, I stood up and left the bus, the same with a few others. I made my way to the Leaky Cauldron.

I entered, and went up to the counter.

" Can I get a stay for Two Weeks? And if I don't return, that's because I found a new home to live in, you can keep the money of course. ", I said, Tom nodded.

" That'll be 1 Galleon and two sickles. ", he said, I nodded and paid him, he took me to my room, and he left.

I looked around, simple room.

A Bathroom connected, a bed, a Dresser, and a desk. I nodded, before I stretched, and went inside the bathroom, taking a shower before I put on the same clouths, a pair of Faded Black Heans, and a Long-sleeved Dark red Sweater, with a slightly worn pairs of shoes.

I left the room, and entered Diagon Alley.

First up, Gringotts.

As soon as I entered the bank, I went straight to a goblin, after Thirty more minutes, I am sitting in a chair infront of a goblin named Angeltin.

" . ", he nodded, " I called you here because your parents and Godparents trusted me, and had me as their Vaults Manager, though your Godmother has me only manage what has been given to you, the rest to her's husbands Family Vaults Manager. You have been left quite a few things, and your letters never got a response. ", he said.

I frowned, " I never got any letters. ", I said, the Goblin sighed.

" Thought so, now, first, , if you could, put a drop of blood on each of these papers. ", Angeltin said, taking out four different white sheets of Parchment, and a Silver knife.

I picked up the knife, and cut my finger gently, putting the knife down, I sqeezed my finger, moving to each parchment in till a drop of blood reaches each of them.

My blood started to thin out, or become thicker as it sunk into the parchment's, spreading out, creating numbers, letters and Symbols.

The goblin nodded, " Read over them, I already have. ", he said, I nodded and picked up one.

_**Alice Longbottom  
Status: **__Godmother_

_**Galleons: **__12,000 Galleons  
__**Sickles: **__1,000 Sickles  
__**Knuts: **__500 Knuts_

_**Objects: **__None  
__**Vaults: **__One  
__**Land: **__None_

I looked at the goblin, who spoke, " All the money your Godmother Alice Longbottom left you you one Vault, containing the amount of money in. She set up this vault for you, since she wanted to make sure when she died, she could make up for anything left to you, though she has been left insane placed in 's, all of this still goes to you as she stated. ", he said, I nodded, and picked up another.

_**Sirius Black  
Status: Godfather**_

_**Galleons: **__979,829,091  
__**Sickles: **__193,100  
__**Knuts: **__992,001_

_**Objects: **__Black Family Artifacts  
__**Vaults: **__100,000  
__**Land: **__Black Family Manor, Black Vacation Cottage, Black Beach Villa, Black Summer House, Black Winter House, Black French Cottage, Black Beach Cottage, Black's Private Beach, Grimmauld Place Number Twelve_

_**Family Lordship's: **__Black Family Lordship  
__**House Elves: **__101,009  
__**Members of Black Family: **__Bellatrix LeStrange, Narricissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.  
__**Shares & Seats: **__Ownership of Daily Prophet, 60% Witches Weekly, Seat on Hogwarts Board of Governers, 10 Votes on Wizergamount_

" Whaa...? ", I gaped, Angeltin chuckled.

" Sirius Black made you his heir, and you are now Lord Black, meaning you have control matters over their Marriage Contracts, even if Andromeda Tonks is Disowned, you still have control of her Vaults, Pureblood Law, as well as Nymphadora Tonks. Orion made sure to have control of it all. ", he explained. I nodded and picked up another parchment, trying to get over my shock.

_**James Potter  
Lily Potter  
Status: Father & Mother**_

_**Galleons: **__194,981,002  
__**Sickles: **__193,100  
__**Knuts: **__100,419_

_**Objects: **__Potter Family Artifacts  
__**Vaults: **__64,001  
__**Land: **__Potter Manor, Potter Winter Cottage, Potter Villa, Potter Beach Cottage, Potter Beach Villa, Potter Mountain Mansion, Potter Meadow Cottage, Privet Drive Number Four, Godric Hollow Cottage_

_**Family Lordship's: **__Potter Family Lordship  
__**House Elves: **__90,123  
__**Members of Potter Family: **__None(All Deceased)  
__**Shares & Seats: **__35% Daily Prophet, Four Votes on Wizergamount, Seat on Hogwarts Board of Governers_

Angeltin nodded, " Your father of course, has you as his heir, and such. He had destroyed much of the Potter Family fortune, much still left a lot. The last paper just tells everything combined, no need for you to read it of course. ", he said, I nodded.

" I would like to set up a Personal Vault, and place all of the money of my Trust fund in it, to leave my Trust Fund empty, and I want complete control over ALL of my Vaults and Estates, my Magical Guardian may not touch anything. ", I said, he nodded, putting the parchments away and taking out another, and started to write down things in Goblin.

" Anything else? ", he asked, I nodded.

" Yes, I would like for Privet Drive Number Four's current occupents to be kicked out by a Month's, that should give them enough time to get a new home, then to put it up for Rent, in both Muggle and Magical papers please. Since I own the Daily Prophet, I would like information on everything, and I would like to move into Grimmauld Place, and move in two House Elves to help the current one in there. ", I said, he nodded.

" And, if you could, put up as many wards I can in, except for Owl Repelling Wards. The current Fidelus charm, I would like the Secret Keeper to made me. ", I said, Angeltin nodded.

" Of course, of course, I can give you a Money Purse, and a Gold Goblin card that will look like Visa card to muggles. ", he said, " Can be used both for Magical and Muggle money purposes. ", he said, I smiled and nodded.

He took out a Gold card, and had me cut my finger again to add two drops on blood on it, it glowed softly before it vanished, and he nodded.

" Thank you. ", I said as he took out a Black Velvet Money purse, kept shut by two Silver buds, it looks like the 'Dark Ages' type of thing really.

I took the card and the Money purse, putting the card inside of it, before putting it in my pocket, that is very large to fit it.

I bowed at him, shocking the goblin I know.

" Thank you again. ", I said, he nodded.

" of course Lord Potter-Black. ", he said, I huffed.

" Harry. ", I told him, as I left.

After leaving Gringotts, I traveled all over Diagon Alley. I bought new Wizarding Clouths, more than needed believe me, and told her to send it under my name, it will come to me. I bought a new trunk, All Black with Silver metal covered corners, latched shut with silver buckles. The compartment is Enlarged, with four different ones. One for clouths of course, another with shelves for books, the next for random objects, even a few Vial holders, and the last for School supplies, all of them only entered with a password I set up with Parseltounge. I bought so many things, and had them sent to Grimmauld. I even bought Magical Potion Hair dye, and had my eyes corrected, cheering happily inside my head. Then I went to Muggle London.

There, I bought lots of clouths, Black Leather pants, Earrings, sets of them actually, tight shirts and Skinny jeans, most of the clouths I bought were Skin-tight, some Black boots that laced up to just below my knee. I bought everything that intrested me, going on a shopping spree in total. I bought chain bracelets, a Stereo System and all types of CD's filled with bands and singers, one that intrested me, one that I loved already, Blood on the Dance Floor. I bought a powerful set of speakers, as well, because I am going to let the Order members there, to do their bussiness, but I'm still gonna piss them the hell off...

I also bought lights one could set up for Halloween, Purple, Green, Blue, and Red I bought, I would be setting these up. Nodding, I left Muggle London, taking the Knight Bus once again, to Grimmauld Place number twelve.

I entered my new Home, and grinned.

" Kreacher! ", I called, he popped in as well as two House elves.

" Master Harry! ", said one, " My name is Tipsy, and that is Gipsy. ", she said, I blinked then smiled.

" Hello Tipsy, Gipsy. Kreacher, I'm the new Lord Black, and I know you don't Muggles, but I really want to bring the Black family back to it's formy Glory, meaning this House as well. ", I said, Kreacher paused and nodded.

" If new Master Black is, then Kreacher will help Master harry. ", he said, I grinned.

" Thanks Kreacher! Are any order members here? ", I asked, Kreacher nodded.

" Red Headed lady here with her children. ", Kreacher hissed, " Bloodtraitors all of them! ", he snarled. I grinned.

" I know Kreacher, but remember, I'm a Halfblood, even with Ancient Roots. Now, Tipsy, Gipsy, and Kreacher, are you ready for some work? ", I asked, they all nodded.

_**Three Hours Later**_

The Weasley's watched in shock as I walked around Grimmauld Place, telling orders to Gipsy and Tipsy, while Kreacher helped with the Dark Artifacts. There are 10 rooms, a Library, Ten and a half Bathrooms, a Kitchen and a locked off Dinning Room. After three hours, everything is clean, new, and fresh.

Kreacher has his own room, because I said so, so he could have a copy of Lady Black's portrait there, Lady Black happily told me everything about the home, and I happily took everything in. The Halloween lights I bought were threaded up togethered everywhere through the house, powered my magic, my magic, and the new wards were set up. I had 's send out the letters telling Order members the place once again, with my writing of course. And rooms are all clean, my own, awesome of course.

" No no! Bad Red lady! ", huffed Tipsy, who I put incharge of Cooking, Gipsy for cleaning, and Kreacher for both to help 'train' them.

, glared at the house elf.

" , let Tipsy cook, it is her job, if you wish, you can cook with her. ", I said, she huffed but nodded.

Ron and Ginny are the only ones here, but as the Sun set, Order members started to come in, and they all gaped in shock.

" Wow! Look at this place! Nice job Harry! ", Tonks approved, I grinned.

"Filthy Halfblood...", Kreacher hissed angrily at her. I chuckled.

" yes yes Kreacher, erm...where is Gipsy? ", I asked.

" Gipsy is dusting Library Master Harry, ", Kreacher responded, ", would Master like for me to help Tipsy? ", he asked, I smiled and shook my head.

" No, it's okay, you can go talk to Walfudga Kreacher. ", I said, he nodded and popped out, to his room, Tipsy and Gipsy have their own room of course. The two are already looking at me as the Best Wizard ever.

" Huh...magic is running everything, where from? ", Moody claimed, I grinned.

" Me! ", grinning, " You can go to the Dinning hall, you will be able to find it, the door is open. ", I said, turning around, waving and going to my room.

I made my way to my own room, and changed. I slipped on Tight Black Leather jeans, a pair of Black boots that strapped to just below my knee, and a Long-Sleeved Button up shirt, that clung ever-so slightly to my chest and arms.

I left my room, and made my way to the Dinning Hall, where Tonks, Remus, Moody, Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, , and were in. watched with a huff, as Tipsy served the food.

I sat down between Remus and Moody, letting Dumbledore stay at the Head of the table, the bastard.

" Would Master Harry like anything else? ", Tipsy asked, stars in her eyes, I smiled and shook my head.

" No Tipsy, you may go to your room. ", I said, Tipsy bowed low, and popped out.

" Ah, you did a good job with Grimmauld Place Harry. ", Remus smiled, I grinned at him.

" Yeah, I made a promise to Sirius. ", I explained, "And I'm going to make sure I fill it. ", I said, happily eating some of the steak. Remus smiled sadly in return.

" Soo...Harry, ", Ginny spoke, eyeing me, " What's with the new clouths? ", she asked.

Smirking, I responded, " My new clouths, bought them in Muggle London, except for the shirt that is. ", she blinked.

" Well, I like 'em! ", Tonks grinned, I grinned back.

I talked with everyone freely, most talked about something about Voldemort or the other, when I blinked. Two seconds later, Gipsy popped in.

" Master Harry! ", she spoke, holding out a book, " The book you wants. ", she said, the book is all black, cover faded. I smiled.

" Thanks Gipsy, just place it in my room. ", I said, she nodded and popped out.

" What is the book about? ", Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

" I'm going to study the Dark Arts to fight against it, not learn any of the spells of course, but just to know what the spells are and their counters. ", I responded, happily eating a strawberry.

After dinner I went to my room.

_**Two Weeks Later..**_

The next Two weeks became a pattern for me, each day I had to go to the Wizergamount for my voting seats, Nine in total, and every Sunday one for Hogwarts Board of Governers, I managed many things, and started to already to get Profit in Investments and shops I bought, Hogsmade, Diagon, and Knockturn, Fred and George often stopped by, and they put money fourth in my Personal vaults, no matter how much I detested it. I would do paperwork for two hours, before I happily did something else, meaning I started with my Voodoo Magic training.

I mastered everything, each of the points. Believe me, it was hard but as the same time, quick. I could conduct all my spells without a wand or words now, I'm very happy about that. That's when i started with the book Gipsy got me, I started the Arts of Voodoo really and started with Illusion magic. With the Voodoo arts, I mostly used Muggles. It used blood, mostly my own, though it didn't even damage me, I had to fill a Wooden bowl with water, and pour in a Vial filled with my own blood that turned the water into Blood with chants, and I searched everywhere looking for a victum in a room I chose, blocked off as Voodoo Arts and Illusion Arts books started to fill shelves in the room.

I used Needles to cause harm, most of the time anyway, and could now with easy chants, do something to kill more than one, soon enough, I started to appear in the Daily Prophet called the 'Mystery Murderer'. And the Order got used to the 'new me'. Like how I would get Sadistic glints all of the sudden, and happily think of many, many, _many _ways to hurt the Dursley's.

Hermione also arrived not just a few days ago.

Humming, with a Malice filled eye, after destroying the Grunnings Building using a Sudden Fiendfyre, killing Vernon Dursley and most of the muggles there.

" Harry! ", Hermione shot up angrily from inside the Drawing room, where Ginny and Ron are also at.

I sighed, as I sat down at a Sofa, " What Gr-Hermione? ", I asked. She huffed.

" That's what I mean! You haven't talked to Ron or I since Sirius died! Are you mad at us or something? ", she said.

I sighed, " Fine, listen here _Granger_. I'm meant to be a Slytherin, and I'm no longer Harry Potter, but rather Harry Potter-Black, meaning I get to be re-sorted once I get to Hogwarts again, even if I'm still 'Harry Potter', I get to be re-sorted, with a yay of course. The hat wanted me in Slytherin for a reason. ", I sneered, " I'm not some type of Gryffindor Golden Boy, I'm a Slytherin. ", I hissed, standing up, and leaving.

_**The Last Week Before School Starts  
Around 10 p.m.**_

I grinned, I don't have to return to Hogwarts, for the NEWT's I will be taking them in Seventh year, inside of the Ministry, I don't want to be under Dumbledore's claw anymore. Besides, I can have SO much more fun. Since my Restriction on magic passed since I don't need a wand.

My Voodoo magic skills are very, very good, but no where near Master Level, my Illusion magic skill is also good, but again, no where Master Level. My Magical Core has seen to doubled since my extra use of it, growing, or just me being able to channel it better, and use it easier.

I had to out-right decline Ginny, she was getting way to Flirtacious. I told I'm gay and she broke into tears and ran off. I rolled my eyes at the memory, and continued down Diagon Alley, in the past few days, don't ask me why, but I have been ah, how you can say, 'Getting Fucked' by Wizards, not they knew me, I put my scar under a glamour and said my name is Marvolo Ridel, mostly to see if I could catch Voldemort's attention, mostly to piss him off.

As I walked down the 'Nicer' part of Knockturn, I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

::.. _Harry Potter, ussing my name? _..:: hissed Voldemort, I froze at first them smirked. A plan formed easily.

::.. _Yess, trying to get your attention._ ..:: I hissed back, turning around, hanging my arms up his neck, threading my fingers through his hair. The tall bastard.

::.. _Oh...? Are you finally going to join me? _..:: he hissed, I smirked and stood up my Tippe-toes, brushing my lips against his.

::.. _Hmm...dependss if you can prove yoursself. _..:: I hissed back in a type of purr, he shuddered, and his eyes started to fill with lust.

::.. _Prove mysself...indeed..._ ..:: he hissed, kissing me finally, deeply, thrusting his tounge in.

Our tounges battled for, what felt like a hour, but is most likely only a few minutes before we parted, a trail fo saiva connected before it broke apart and dribbled down my chin. He smirked.

::.. _You really are a Ssslut, aren't you? _..:: he hissed, I shuddered with arousal.

::.. _Let'ss find out. _..:: I hissed back, my magic rose robe my fingertips and pulled over a Invisible cacoon and vanished into mist, re-appearing inside my room.

_**LEMON SCENE! KIDDIES YOU CAN STILL READ OF COURSE :D**_

He pushed me onto my bed, and started to easily pull off my clouths, in teasing touches, hissing words, licking, biting, and nibbling everywhere he could, leaving marks everywhere as well. When I am finally naked, he conjured chains and tied my wrist's to the headboard of my bed.

He smirked and slowly undressed. I groaned out in arousal, my cock stood high and proud, before he smirked, naked as well, he came up, and bited down on my nipples, I moaned loudly. He smirked and licked it again, before he bited once more, hard enough to break through skin, he licked up the wound, and blew on his softly. I shuddered in a Pleasure-filled pain, he did the same to the other.

He put a thumb on each one, and rubbed, I moaned out, and he attacked my neck. I moaned louder as he sucked on a certain part of my neck harshly, biting down hard once again, breaking through skin, but licking it before he continued to suck.

I groaned out in a annoyed tone, as he pulled back and conjured a _fucking cock ring, _and slipped it on slightly on the base of my cock. Smirking, he put three fingers to my mouth.

::.. _Sssuck you little Sslut. _..:: he purred, I shuddered but sucked the digits, covering them in Saliva, happily licking them seductivly, Tom groaned out softly at the sight, before he removed the digits and put them at my hole.

He first entered one, and I groaned out, he continued to prepare me, moving to three fingers, finding my prostate. I moaned loudly as he hit it, and he continued to do so, making me moan louder and louder, before he removed his fingers.

::.. _Doess my sslut want to feel my cock? _..:: he hissed, I shuddered.

::... _Yesss! _..:: I hissed out, parseltounge is my new feitsh isn't it?

He intruded in to the hilt, in one thrust, I groaned out in pain, he isn't small at all that's for sure, he smirked, as he started to thrust in. Finding my prostate easily.

I moaned loudly, as he continued to abuse that one little button.

::.. _Sssuch a tight little arsse you have. _..:: he hissed ::.. _Ssso hot and tight, jusst perfect for a little Cock-Loving whore. _..:: he hissed, thrusting in like a fuckig Jack Rabbit.

I moaned loudly, ::.. _Yess! Pleassse! Let me cum~ _..:: I hissed, my muscles tightened, he groaned before he filled me.

I groaned, at the full feeling, when I thought I am going to come, the heat just pooled there. The cock ring, dammit.

He chuckled, and ran his tounge up my stomach.

::.. _Beg. _..:: he ordered.

::.. _pleasse! Fuck me again! Fill me with your cum, with you big fat cock! pleasse masster! let me cum! _..:: I moaned out in a hiss, he groaned.

::.. _ass you wish little kitten. _..:: he purred, before he started to thrust in again, slipping off the cock ring in the process. After two minutes of him abusing my prostate I came.

" _AH! _", I moaned out, my muscles tightened, and he moaned out, filling me once again.

_**LEMON SCENE END FOR KIDDIES TO READ NOW!**_

He pulled out, and settled next to me, pulling me close, we both fell out in a instant.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke up with a tired yawn, I felt two straight arms around my waist. I blinked, then all the memories came rushing back. I blushed heavily. He really is good in bed...and damn! I have a Parseltounge and Dirty Talk fetish, huh, who knew...

"..mmm...", he groaned above me, I blinked as he woke up. He blinked a few times, before he looked down at me, and smirked.

" Ah, who knew the Boy-Who-Lived loves dirty talk. ", he purred.

Huffing, I responded, " I never talked dirty before you bastard! ", sitting up, he did as well.

" Mine as well go eat breakfast...but you need a Glamour charm. ", I said.

" Why? ", he frowned, I rolled my eyes.

" The Order is here you moron, welcome to the base of the Order of Phoenix. ", I said, getting out of bed, wincing at the pain in my lower back, and arse.

" Hmmm...", he hummed, watching me. That's when I realised I'm naked. I flushed.

" W-Whatever! ", turning around, I walked to the bathroom, limping ever so slightly. I heard him walk up behind me, and circle his arms around my waist.

" Ah yes...", he said ::.. _Perhapss...Sssome extra thingss ass well? _..:: he hissed.

After a shower, and a round of sex inside the shower, I got dressed as he cleaned his robes with a wave of his wand, and slipped them back on.

I put Skin-Tight Black leather jeans, a Tight Long-sleeved sweater, and leaving myself barefoot.

He waved his hand, and a glamour moved over him. His Black hair stayed Black, his Cheek bones fell down a bit, and his wonderful Glowing Blood-Red eyes turned into a Light brown, like Honey. He didn't look at all like Tom Marvolo Riddle, but rather someone that could be related to him...self.

" Hmm...name? ", I asked, he smirked.

" Call me Thanatos, I already got a backround for that name anyway. ", he smirked, walking over and kissing my deeply.

::.. _Your mine now. _..:: he hissed, I shuddered, but I know, it's true. I don't even care.

We left my room and made our way to the Dinning Hall for breakfast, Ron, a Puffy-eyed Ginny, and are already there, and a Flushing Hermione.

" Who's this? ", exclaimed.

" Oh! Meet Thanatos, My-", I _was _about to finished when he spoke.

" Boyfriend. ", he finished for me, I glared at him and he just fucking smirked.

" I'm just going to eat Breakfast in my room to resist the Akward Room, come on Thanatos, I'll have kreacher bring us some food. ", I sighed, pushing him out of the room.

I sighed and entered my room, he is still smirking.

_**Few Weeks Later**_

After a few weeks, the Order and Dumbledore got used to Thanatos, as Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went back to Hogwarts. I also showed Tom my skills in Forbidden magic.

" I never tried to master it, I have NO Patience at all, though great control with Wordless and Wandless magic. ", he had said.

Currently, I'm sitting in his lap, making out in the Living Room, I ingored the the tumbling feet of Tonks most likely, and continued to grind into Tom.

" He-Eep! ", said an unknown voice, who turned around and ran away, falling down in the process. Tonks.

Tom chuckled and I parted with a pout.

An idea popped in, " Wanna spy on the Order? ", I asked, he blinked then grinned.

We both sneaked to the closed Dinning Hall door, and I waved my hand, a Mirror formed in mid-air, and I connected it to the door, it acted like a TV screen.

" What is this? ", Tom asked, I smirked.

" A Artifact I found, thanks to Kreacher. ", I explained.

" _Anything on This Thanatos Severus? _", Dumbledore asked, Severus nodded.

" _Thanatos, if my information is correct, is Voldemort's son and heir, Thanatos Slytherin. _", Snape spoke. Gasps shot through the whole room, I rolled my eyes, while Tom smirked.

" I created my ah, 'Second Person' because Voldemort is still a Scaly Man while Thanatos is the handsome son. ", he explained, I rolled my eyes again.

" _Is he playing Harry? _", asked , Snape snorted.

" _Most likely not, from what I heard, Voldemort is having Thanatos Slytherin find a suitable Consort for himself, so that he could continue the Slytherin Line. _", Snape said.

" _But Harry can't have any children! _", Remus said, in a desperate tone.

" _Sadly, _", Dumbledore spoke, "_ The Potter Family Male's are able to have children, because of Creature blood that runs through their veins, even it dormat it will allow Harry to have children. _", Dumbledore finished.

" _He must be under a spell! _", Molly huffed, "_ Harry would never turn dark! _", she tried.

" _The Dark Lord has told the whole set of Death Eaters, about how Harry Potter killed Bellatrix LeStrange using Wordless Dark Spells, even some he doesn't even know. _", Snape said with a snort.

" What? I didn't know what spell you used when you melted her skin. ", he shrugged, I rolled my eyes for the third time.

" It's from the Book _Torture Curses For the Trainee _. ", I said, he blinked.

" Oh, I do know that one...", he mused, I rolled my eyes, again. Much to many suitable situations for the type for rolling my eyes.

" _What are we going to do? _", Remus asked.

" _From what I saw, Thanatos actually loves Harry, I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at Harry, as well as an Sadistic glint whenever he looks at a Order member, he loves Harry, but he is a Dark Wizard raised to hate the Light and muggles, by who I don't know, obviously is wasn't Voldemort. _", Dumbledore spoke, " _But either way, we can't do nothing in total. Harry is able to easily kick us out of Grimmauld as Lord Black, his House Elves are more loyal than anything I ever seen before. Harry never uses wand anymore, he can do wandless and wordless magic, easily, and he is constantly giving magic to give power to mostly everything in this house and Wards. His magical core is bigger than mine, and is Equal to Lord Voldemort's. _", Dumbledore sighed.

" _W-What? I never noticed.._ ", Molly muttered.

The rest of the meeting continued, I took off the mirror and had it go back to the Vault it's from, before I grabbed Tom's hand, walked to the closet room, the dinning room, and smirked.

He caught on quickly, and grinned, pushing me onto the table. I'm hoping for a Order member to Mentally scar...

_**The Next Day**_

'Thanatos' left through the door, and I turned and happily skipped through the halls, I walked past the Black Trapestry, and froze. I walked backwards, and looked at a branch. My name and Tom's are connected, doing down to have a branch with '_Unknown_' written in it.

" KREACHER! ", I called out, he popped in.

" Remove the Tapestry and have it in your room, or else...", I gulped, " The new Black will be found out, Kreacher looked at the Trapestry, gaped for two seconds then nodded and snapped, the Tapestry seemed to roll itself and popped off with Kreacher.

_**No Pov.  
Dinning Hall-Order Meeting  
One Hour Later**_

" Severus? Do you have anything new? ", Dumbledore asked, Severus sneered.

" I saw as Kreacher removed the Black Trapestry, Potter is pregnant. ", he announced.

_**Harry Pov.  
One Day Later**_

They **know.** If it wasn't for Kreacher, I wouldn't know that they know, know about my child. I looked at Tom in his Thanatos form as he sat down

" What's wrong? Your so...serious. ", he said, I felt my eye twitch.

" You! You. Got. Me. _**Pregnant. **_", I snarled, he froze.

" W-What! ", he said.

" I'M PREGNANT YOU MORON! ", I hissed, he blinked.

Then fainted.

Of course. The fucking Bastard _Fainted_.

I sighed and waved my hand, he floated into the air, and I levitated him to the Living room, and laid him down.

I waited for ten minutes, before he woke up.

He sat up, and blinked, he looked at me, then at my stomach, " Is it true? Your pregnant? ", he whispered, I nodded. He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He thought for a few minutes, I let him, when he spoke, " You obviously have Sucubus blood in you, Sucubi can only get pregnant in the Winter, however, _Male _Sucubi can only get pregnant in the Fall. ", he said, I gaped.

" How do you know this stuff? ", I asked, he rolled _his _eyes.

Fuck you Tom,how dare you take my trademark!

" I know this because I studied magical Creatures. ", he said, then eyed me, " It's no wonder how your so tight and hot. No matter how many times we have sex...", he muttered, I rolled my eyes, but the flare of arousal still shot up

" Love you too. ", I said dryly. He smirked.

" It's a Compliment. ", he said, I rolled my eyes more. Ha! Take that you bastard...

I inwardly smacked myself, for being childish, however inwardly and silent.

Tom stood up and happily wrapped his arms around my waist, and I threw my arms around his neck, threading my fingers in his hair, as he attached his lips to neck.

I moaned, as he totally left a mark.

" Hmm...I'm taking you on a date. ", he declared, I chuckled.

" Our first date, eh? ", I mused, he nodded.

" Hmm...On Christmas Eve. ", he said ::.. _And, I'm going to Fool Dumbledore. _..:: he hissed, I raised a brow.

::.. _I'm going to simply speak the truth, ssaying that I wish nothing more than to protect you, force you to enter Hogwarts for your Sseventh year, and become the Defensse Professssor. _..:: he shrugged, then smirked ::.. _Lie a bit, like ssaying I'm going to betray the Dark act as a Two-Way ssspy for him. _..:: he hissed.

::.. _Sssometimes, my love, I really do love your Sslytherin-nessss. _..:: I hissed, he snorted.

::.. _What about the baby? _..:: I hissed

He sighed ::.. _Mussst you ruin my plans? Fine, I'll still do all of that, except be a Defessne professsor..._ ..:: he hissed out in a huff, I giggled.

I fucking _Giggled?_

::.. _You really are a Ssslytherin. _..:: I mused in a hiss.

::.. _I am one, my little Ssslut. _..:: he purred out, my eyes rolled back and I groaned out, he sent out lots and lots of little fantasy's through our link, most of them doing 'Jack Rabbit'.

The little bas-

" _AH!_ ", I moaned out. He smirked.

_**MUAHAHAHA!  
December**_

I hummed as I ate my Grilled cheese sandwhich. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione eating Lunch as well inside the Living room, I set up a Muggle Tv. busy, and is busy making sweaters, and fighting with Kreacher about the Dark Artifacts.

It's been three months since I became pregnant, and by now, I have a little baby bump. The Daily Prophey got wind of this, and went on a Super-Spree. No one knew who my Lover is of course, other than the fact his name is Thanatos. Tom in Thanatos form, had gotten into Dumbledore Semi-trust, and re-named himself Thanatos Riddle, of course, that meant Ron, Ginny and Hermione's Semi-mistrust, mostly because of Dumbledore trusting him.

I dipped my Grilled Cheese in the bowl of Milk Chocolate Sauce, and took another bite. Don't ask, one of my cravings.

He is currently having me sit on his lap, as the Muggle Tv played Spongebob Squarepants.

Humming I finished the sandwhich. When Tom spoke, in parseltounge of course, mostly to scare the shit out of everybody.

::.. _I ssset up an Appointment with a Healer in 'ss to find the gender of our baby, for tomorrow. After that, on Chrisstmas eve, our Firsst Date. _..:: Tom 'Reminded' me. I nodded.

" I'm hoping for a girl. ", I said, he chuckled, and kissed my forehead

" Erus or Demitri for a boy. ", he said, I blinked, them smiled.

" Rosalie,Hestia, or Hera for a girl. ", I added, he chuckled once more, as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**No Pov.**_

Hermione looked at the couple, then sighed, '_Harry...he makes you so happy._', she thought.

" Erm...Thanatos? ", she asked, he looked at her.

" What is it Mu-Granger. ", he corrected himself, Ron scowled at the need of correction.

" Didn't Harry change you? ", he huffed, Thanatos snorted.

" Muggles are Insects that need to Squished. Pieces of shit that need to be piled in heeps and burns in Dumbledore's office. I love Harry, I'm giving up part of my life, my life as the Dark Prince, the Dark heir, the next Dark Lord. My skills for Dark Magic, my studies, for Harry. I'm not giving up my views on the world, Harry's hate for the Dursley's, how they treated him...", he sneered, " _Mudbloods_ are just the same, raised by Muggles to hate everything they don't understand. ".

She winced, " I'm not like that! ", she defended herself.

" Your just a Slimey Slytherin, a Dark Wizard! ", Ron huffed angrily.

Thanatos snorted, " Obviously, I'm a Slytherin with Slytherin Blood, I was a Dark Wizard, I guess I still am but...", he looked down at Harry, his eyes became soft, filled with love and care, " I would give my magic for Harry, he's my love, I would do anything for him, even if it meant killing myself, I would. ", he said softly, running his finger's through the Pregnant's boys hair.

Ginny's eyes started to tear up, as tears fell down, " You have him under a spell! I know it! Harry's not gay! He's a Light, Straight, Hero! He's mine! ", she cried, standing up.

He sneered, " And if you touch MY Harry, I'll rip out your heart. ", he said with a cold, evil, malice-filled smile, " My father and I are very, very much alike. We both love to have our victums die with pain. I love Harry, he loves me. He doesn't love you, he may care for the Mudblood, but not the Bloodtraitor or you. Granger, even I shall admit, is different. Most Muggle-raised would hate gays unless they are themself gay. ", he said easily,Ginny teared up and ran off through the halls.

_**The Next Day  
's  
Harry Pov.**_

I laid down the on Examination table, as the Healer put her wand on my bare stomach, shirt pulled up, a cold, clear gell was spread just minutes ago. She muttered a spell and the gell glowed softly, a Pinkish-Gold hue.

" A girl. ", the healer announced, " And the Baby is very healthy. ", she added, doing a few more spells, picking up a document, and opening it, and wrote something in it.

" From my examinations, she is due on August 31st, a longer wait, I know, but it seems any Dormat Creature Genes have awakened and are just now starting to form in here, kinda like taking off the Status of a 'Normal' Pregnancy. Don't worry though, the next child you have, if he or she in the future if you do, doesn't awaken the creature genes, there is a fifty fifty chance, it will be a normal Pregnancy. Can I know what Creature Blood is it? ", she asked.

" Sucubus. ", Tom answered for me, I scowled.

" Ah, that makes sense. ", she nodded, " Sucubi are pregnant for sometimes two years, or longer, because it takes At least 1 month for the Embryo to truly form, another six months for the Sucubi magicks to mix in with the Fetis's DNA, then another three for for the Fetis to finish growing, or then some more.", she explained.

I gaped, Tom chuckled at me, and I scowled.

She smiled, " just think of it as a, renewed Pregnancy, I guess. I'm telling you know, since she isn't going to be a Full Sucubi, she will be like a Veela, except she won't fully mature the Sucubi genes in till she is 13, that's when the Sucubi allure will awaken, much like a Veela's, except for Seductive, and it won't turn anyone into a stammering moron, but rather able to think 'normal' except for the fact her allure will mess with their brains. And since she isn't a full Sucubi, she has no need to feed off sex. ", she finished.

Tom nodded, and I smiled.

" Thanks doc. ", I said, she blinked. Ah, no Muggle references, Tom looks confused as well...

_**The Next Day**_

I spent the whole day, shopping for Baby girl things, both in Magical and Muggle shopping area's, even going to France for some cloths, Poor Tom though, of course, I made him carry all of the bags. I really love shopping! I smiled happily as I bought Play-Crib for my baby girl. It's two days before Christmas Eve, and Reporter's spotted up but stayed away, trying to get more from that, spying on us the whole day.

Of course, Tom and I worked as we always do, loving and caring, but both stubborn, and getting into minor Debates lover Important things, like what type of crib we should get her, and where from, me slapping him for a small matter, such as what color her wall should be. Normal things.

I hummed, and continued to pick out cloths. Mostly Newborn girl stuff, and some cloth's as she grows bigger, stacking up diapers already. What? I want to be prepared.

Tom groaned, and I smirked.

_**Later On**_

I looked at the Nursery room with a happy smile, I turned one room, it was a Guest room, into a Play room, and Sirius's old room, into a Nursery, I'm doing this like a gift, I would have made him the Godfather of my baby girl if he was still alive, the next baby have, in a few years of course, I'm hoping for a boy to name Sirius, I know I will though.

The floor is now a soft white carpet, the wall's painted a Yellow-hue with moving Butterflies, Dragon Flies, and birds on the walls like an on-going set, though it's a Magical-Nursery 'Portrait'. A Pink Changing table, made out of Light Brown wood sat only a few steps away from her crib. Her crib, is up against the wall, where a Charmed window it at to show a Meadow with a calm sun. Shelves hold many Children Story Books and Fairy Tales, small books really. Stuffed Animals all over the room, and Halloween lights for Purple and yellow hung from the ceiling, though currently turned off as the real light is on. Spare blankets folded above the Changing table in Shelves, and Diapers also on the shelves. Her clouths all in her closet, and then the Bathroom connected to her room, kept shut of course, I had it changed up, a lot, so that I could give her bath's in the future in it, and as she grows older, I will suit it to her age of course.

I grinned happily, turned and left the room. I went over to the Play room, to take a look as well, the door is right across from her own door.

The floor is a Soft White carpet as well, the wall's a Soft Emerald, with black and Silver stripes, A toy trunk against the wall, with shelves holding many, many more Fairy Tale books, Stuffed Animals, Nick-nacks, or some other type of item. Moving Toy Dragons all in a large Toy case, a Play pen's gate open, with some Muggle baby toys in, such blocks, rings, and rattles, some magical toys as well, such as an doll with hair that changes colors, a Color-changing pearl-glass ball, that is charmed not to break, even it blasted with a Exploding hex, Tom tested it. It sent it back at him, and Tom barely dodged, muttering something about,'_Stupid ass Spells always rebounding on him.._', I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I smiled and happily walked away, placing a hand on my bloated stomach.

_**Christmas Eve**_

I woke up that morning, Tom let me have Breakfast in bed, saying that the date already started. After breakfast, I got dressed and he took me shopping in Allistar Alley, an Magical Alley in Spain, I bought so many clouths, I have no idea where to put them. I bought a pair of Black leather pants nick-named, 'Second Skin', Something that pleased me very much, and while Tom wasn't looking, I bought Cosplay Outfits, and shrunk them, putting them in my pocket. After that, we had lunch somewhere in France, after Lunch, he took me to a Magical Zoo in Russia, filled with both Dark and Light creatures, from Rare to common, they all flew about how they wanted, that's what made me happy. I pet a Black Unicorn, and a Normal Unicorn, there was even a Baslisk there with a cloth around her eyes, I talked to her of course.

After the Zoo, he took me Sight-Seeing and Shopping back in France, in till the Sun came down, he took me out to a Park.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my deeply, I threading my fingers through his air, I heard the flashes of lights, and as fireworks shot up into the sky and exploded, we parted and I looked at the sky with a smile.

" Wow...", I mutter, he smirked.

" of course. ", he purred, I shuddered at the hidden lust. Lights seemed to burst from the tree's, white, purple, red, blue, all different types of colors, and the Fireworks exploded in a mass of colors. I kissed him once more, and it became deeply, as my finger threaded themselves in his hair, and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I heard and felt the flashes of a camera once more, the sound barely hidden by the fireworks still going on.

_**The Next Morning**_

I yawned, as I woke up, naked of course, I smirked. Tom is already in the bath, I smirked and got out of bed, I opened the door to my Private bathroom, and sneaked in, he lay there in the bath, as the water Facuet shut off, bubbles and the water seemed to stick to his skin. He lay there, eyes closed.

I smirked, and walked over, feet moving across the floor in silent actions. I stepped in the large, sunken-in tub, and saw that Tom is asleep. I rolled my eyes, but them I smirked.

_**LIME AND LEMON SCENE KIDDIES YOU ARE STILL WELCOME TO READ IT OF COURSE! :D**_

I licked my lips and put my head in the water, I easily slipped Tom's cock into my mouth, and sucked happily, bobbing my head, before I deep-throated him, I know he's awake as he threaded his fingers through my hair and I heard his muffled moaned.

I smirked and deep throated him and hummed for three seconds when he came, I swallowed it all down easily.

I came back up, panting for breath. Tom looked at me, _pounced _me. He me over the end of the tub, thrusting into me quickly, without the need to prepare me.

::.. _Little Ssslut... _..:: he hissed in my air, biting my neck harshly, breaking skin, making it a Medal-Worthy hickey, as he continued to thrust into me, I moaned loudly as he hit my prostate, he continued to pound into Prostate, I moaned loudly as I came, my muscles tightened and Tom came deeply in me, he stayed put, as we leaned back, he slided his fingers to my swelled stomach.

_**LIME AND LEMON SCENE END KIDDIES WHO SKIPPED CAN READ NOW! :D**_

" Hmm...what are we going to name her? ", Tom asked, I thought for a moment for I smiled.

" Rosalie, you can chose the middle name. ", I said, he hummed, and kissed my Dark purple, I know it is, hickey.

" Rosalie Merope Riddle. ", he said, " Our next child can get the Black name, and your third child, can get Potter. ", he said, I grinned and kissed him.

" Agreed. ", I whispered.

We cleansed off for real this time, and got out of the tub, and dried off, we stayed naked though, we had Tipsy bring us Breakfast, so we could lay in bed.

I sat between Tom's legs, picking up the Daily Prophet.

" Heh, we made the Headline. ", Tom smirked.

_**Harry Potter's Lover Revealed!**_

_Just Yesterday, Harry Potter's lover, Thanatos Riddle, took Harry on a day-long date, taking him to some of the most Expensive places in the Magical World, taking him shopping, buying him bunches of clouths, he had wrapped his arms around Harry, around his Swollen stomach, their baby together. It's said that their first child is going to be a Baby girl. In the end of their date, Harry's lover, Thanatos, had Fireworks lit up the sky in a French park, and lights dazzled in the tree's around them. I never seen the Chosen One so happy, some believe he started with Home-School Magic teaching so he could spend more time with his lover, who is Nineteen years old, owning quite the bit of Fortune obviously as a Halfblood. Thanatos had also pampered Harry that day, so much, I know that they will stay together for a very, very, very long time! Thanatos had cuddled, pampered, and openly showed their love through out the whole date, buying Harry anything he asked for, even a pair of Leather pants that cost over Fifty thousand galleons. He obviously loves the Boy-Who-Lived/Chosen One, and I'm very happy for them! _

A picture of Tom and I kissed with the fireworks still exploding, and the lights showing, printed on the paper, of course, our Picture-selves didn't really care about that, and groped each other at points, Picture Tom even stuck his hand down Harry's pants to grab his ass. I scowled, he HAD done that.

I hummed and happily grinded into him, he groaned, and I grinned.

_**August 31st**_

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! ", I screamed, knowing Tom heard me from outside, " I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR DICK AND WATCH AS I MAKE A FUCKING DOG EAT IT! I'M GOING TO CHIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND HAVE A FUCKING DRAGON EAT THEM! I'M GOING TO-", I got cut off by my own scream of pain.

" Breathe and Push! ", the male healer ordered, I nodded and breathed in deeply, letting it out before I pushed as hard as I could, seconds later, a crying sound came out.

I laid back, tired, as the minutes passed, Tom and Hermione came in. Little Rosie in a pale pink blanket, as the healer handed her to Tom, who smiled at her.

" Let me hold my baby. ", I said, Tom chuckled and handed Rosie to me.

" Harry...", Hermione seemed to pause, I sighed, I know she is the only one out of Dumbledore's hands, she is my only true friend.

" I'm sorry Hermione, for being rude to you it's just...", I trailed off she smiled.

" It's okay Harry. ", she said, " What's her name? ", she asked.

I grinned, " Rosalie Merope Riddle. ", I announced, she blinked.

" Yes, 'Mione I know, but Thanatos likes the surname Riddle, so my first born is gonna get is. ", I claimed, she smiled.

" First born? ", she smiled, I flushed.

Tom chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

_**Five Months Later**_

Tom had started to work a lot harder, acting as a spy for the like, as Thanatos and as Voldemort, though he is close to winning, very close. Dumbledore died trying to get his Horcrux, he told me about them and how I am one, the bastard kept it from me. I continued my studies up Voodoo and Illusion magic at the same time raising little Rosie, who is sometimes baby-sitted by Hermione, I chose her as Godmother of course.

Rosalie/Rosie/Rose has Wavvy, slightly curly, Raven black hair, and Calm Bright Ocean Blue eyes with a Natural shade of light tan skin. Tom 'Didn't know' where her eyes came from, while Dumbledore said that her eyes came from her Grandfather, something that broke gaping eyes.

I smiled, Rosalie gurgled as I placed her in her crib, and tucked her in, putting her bottle filled with Warm milk, Rosale, took the bottle easily, and layed on her side, sucking the bottle easily. I smiled and left her room, turning off the lights, turning on the Ceiling Nightlights as I called them on.

I left her room and closed the door gently after I saw she is asleep.

I walked to my own room, grinning. Tom said he would be back around Nine, at the same time of a Order meeting, though he won't be included in it, as he isn't in total trusted by all in total, though he is welcomed to a lot more meetings that usual, and found that Snape is spy, though I already told him that, he didn't believe it, though now he did.

I opened my Expanded closet, Walk-in of course, spinning racks, and trunks holding more cloths, shoes lined up. what? I love shopping!

I took out one of the Cosplay outfits, a Frilly Maid Outfit, completed with black heels. The outfit didn't even reach the middle of my theigh's. I wore nothing under it other than a pair of Black lace panties.

I hummed as I left my closet, and pretended to clean the room in till the door opened and closed, and where Tom stood there, looking at me shock. I grinned.

I bowed low, I felt the breeze on my ass, this thing IS really shore.

" Hello master. ", I purred, he raised a brow, then smirked.

" Hello...", he purred, walking over.

" Hm? What are you doing? ", he asked.

_**LEMON/LIME SCENE KIDDIES! **_

" Dusting master, if you could, please take off your clouths, they need to be washed. ", I said, faking an Innocent, he shuddered but nodded. I turned around, as he undressed and let his cloths on the floor, as he laid in bed.

I hummed bent down, and the outfit picked up, showing off my ass, I wiggled it a bit, and I heard a groan from behind me. I inwardly smirked, and stood up, turning to where Tom lay there, watching with lust-filled eyes, cock hard.

" Master? Do you need help with anything? ", I asked, he groaned.

" Yes, master needs you to suck his cock. ", he purred, I nodded and walked over, I climbed onto the bed, and started to lick his cock like a lollipop, before I swallowed it and deep-throated it easily, I hummed for five seconds before I came back up bobbed my head, before I deep throated him once again, I heard a rather loud moan, as he came. I swallowed down all of his cum.

Licking my lips, I spoke, " Does master need anything else? ", I asked, Tom shivered with arousal.

" Yes...", he finally purred, " Touch yourself, you little slut. ", he purred, I myself shuddered but complied.

I raised the outfit, and pulled down the panties, but didn't take them off, and I gave myself a handjob. I moaned.

" Masster! ", I moaned, as I fisted myself, " I-I want to feel your big, fat, juicy cock in my tight ass! Please masster! I I wanted to be filled with your cum! ", I groaned, " I want to be fucked like the slut I am! ", I moaned loudly as I came, Tom groaned out, cock already hard and throbbing.

I crawled over Tom and kissed him deeply, he flipped around, and thrusted into my quickly, I moaned.

::.. Do you like that you slut? Do you like having your master's cock in your ass, just how you want it? ..:: he purred out in a hiss as he thrust into me, I moaned at the friction without lube or spit, he hit my prostate, abusing it.

" Yesss! ", I moaned out. He continued to thrust harshly into me, in till I maoned as I came heavily, he moaned himself as my muscles tightened and he filled me with his load.

_**LEMON/LIME SCENE END! YOU CAN READ NOW FOR THOSE WHO SKIPPED!**_

He pulled out, and took off my outfit before he wrapped his arms around me and we both fell asleep.

_**Two Years Later**_

It's been two years, I semi-mastered the Art of Voodoo magic, the war blew out. I sealed off Grimmauld place from the Order members, staying in, sheilding my daughter from the way, Tom visited less and less, though he could stay a day sometimes. But one day, as Rosie watched Muggle Cartoons, two years old, smiling and giggling happily. Just now, someone tried to get inside. Tom could still, while I re-newed the Fidelus charm, making sure no Order member could come in, not even Hermione, I said sorry but she understood, I wanted Rosalie safe.

I flicked my wrist to see who, part of the order, bloody and almost dead were there, I frowned but then sighed, I don't want them dead at my door, I let them him, and they rushed I quickly sealed off the door, and from where I was washing the dishes as Tipsy cooked dinner, I wiped my hands on my pants as I walked over.

" Mumma! ", Rosie cried, walking over to me, I smiled and picked her up.

Tonks, Remus, George, Fred, Hermione and Ron were all there bashed and bloody, I wonde where the other Order members are...

" Who dey? ", she asked, I smiled.

" some of Mummy's friends. ", I told her, she nodded.

" How about you go play with Snuffles. ", I said, she smiled and nodded, I let her down and she bounced off to play with our pet dog, a Long-haired black dog, named after Sirius of course, Tom got him as a puppy for us, he still is a pup.

I looked at them with a cold stare. " Living room. ", I ordered, " I'll bring some bandages and potions for you, ", I said turning around they all did so.

I went to the bathroom, and pucked up the case of potions, and another of bandages, something I stocked up on just incase, well Tom did.

I walked over to the Living room, where the most injured one, Fred, laid on the sofa, and the others on the ground, while the one's least injured, Tonks and Hermione, helped them.

" What happened? ", I asked.

" Your boyfriend! ", Ron hissed, I frowned and handed Hermione a Healing Salve.

" What do you mean? ", I asked.

" Thanatos betrayed us, ", Tonks hissed, " Ratted out Snape, he is only alive because he kept you and his sp-Your daughter safe. ", she said.

I sighed, " So why are you here? ", I asked, passing out potions and Healing Salve's, and bandages, Hermione bandages Ron as I did Fred, healing his ear and cuts on his arms and legs. Remus has some cuts on his legs, and Tonks did him.

" Because your the only place where the war is no where to be seen. ", Hermione sighed.

" You DO realise that To-Thanatos will be coming here tomorrow, right? ", I asked.

" We will be gone by then. ", Tonks then answered, even though she had obviously lost hope.

" Fine, I'll let you use them place a Nuetral stand, but only because of Remus and Hermione, Tonks you did nothing to me Ron...well I just don't like you but I won't let somebody die in my home. ", I hissed.

" Mummy! ", called a voice, and rushed in Rosalie, Snuffles following.

" What is it Rosie? ", I asked, she looked at them.

" Mummy, why are they bloody? ", she asked.

" They got injured, by the Bad Fight someone is having. ", I said, she nodded then shrugged.

" Okay..", Rosalie said, " Me and Snuffles gonna go play den, luv you mummy! ", she said, turning away and walking away happily.

" What happened? ", I asked once she left.

" The Dark Side won. ", Remus said, as I moved to him.

"...", I'm silent, Tom would be here soon, not tomorrow then.

" We found something else out, the 'Great Dark Lord' revealed who Thanatos really is, _him. _", Ron hissed. I froze.

" Why are you here then? If you know that I'm his lover. ", I spoke emotionless.

" You knew? ", Tonks gaped, I sighed.

" Of course, I made him put up the Glamour, of course I should have done a backround check on it. ", I shrugged, " I love him, so don't think that your gonna get to go and kill him for the Light. ", I said, standing up, the blood on them all gone, they looked nice and clean, wounds either healed or bandaged.

" Thanat-...V-Voldemort, ", Hermione breathed, " didn't kill any of the Halfbloods or Muggleborns that submitted, they all expected death, a painless one for it, instead he didn't do anything but welcome them to his side, they weren't expected to fight either. That made more and more join...only mabye a few over Two hundred on the light were left, over a thousand on the Dark. Europe in total now, are in Rule over the Dark Lord V-Voldemort. ", Hermione said.

I sighed, " I know. ", I answered.

" I won't let Tom kill you, but you have to either become Neutral or Dark, because he will be coming soon, since he won. ", I said, standing up.

" What? ", Remus asked, shocked and confused

" He lets me call him by his real name, call him Tom and you will most likely be killed, even a Inner Circle Death Eater would. ", I explained, " And he is going to come here so he can finally be able to spend more time with Rosalie, finally let her see the sun. ", I finished.

" She...has never been outsite? ", Tonks asked she she sat down, I shook my head.

" Protection, she could be harmed outside, by a Light or Dark Follower, neither in my case, but still. I never really left this house for two years, keeping her safe, Tom visits at least once a week, he is always busy, he tells me what's going on, and the Daily Prophet tells me a lot as well. ", I said.

" DADDY! ", screamed Rosalie from another room, causing the left Order members to freeze.

Rosalie came running in, dragging a chuckling Dark lord in the process.

He froze when he saw the order members, but didn't pull out his wand.

" I didn't want them dead on my doorstep. ", I said to him, he sighed and picked up Rosalie.

" I won't hurt them. ", he said, looking at Rosalie with a smile.

::.. _Yess, Let'ss forget the Ssnake! _..:: hissed an angry voice, I grinned as Nagini cami in huffing angrily at Tom, before she coiled up in front of tv.

::.. _Yesss! The yelllw thingi iss on! _..:: Nagini hissed with a happy tone, watching tv.

" Rosalie, mummy and daddy have do talk with these People. ", Tom said, putting Rosalie down, " Go play in till we come and get you, okay? ", he said, she nodded.

" Otay Daddy. ", she said, turning and skipping away.

" Now...Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Ron Weasley. ", he spoke, eyes narrowed, " Either submit to the Dark, or be killed the moment Rosalie is asleep. ", he hissed.

" I...I submit, as long as you won't hurt my child. ", Tonks said, Tom nodded, they all caved in, even Ron, who growled and muttered under his breath, I want to kill him still, the Jealous Prat.

_**Nine Years Later**_

Rosalie huffed angrily, she hated going in Public, people worshipped her father, her Eight year old brother and seven year old brother both as well as her, are idolized amongst Wizarding Europe, to them, Dark Lord Voldemort is now a Savior, not at all dark or evil as they thought, but rather helping them. Peace rained in Magical Europe, as the Magical Country's in Africa and Asia have a Treaty up, and Australia as well, no one would dare to try to attack them, Magical Europe's strength, and the Magical Population with moth Magical Creatures and Magical Humans have become more and more over the years, the Muggle numbers getting low to the Magical Status, as Pureblood's had now more than two children, Draco malfoy and Astoria Greengrass have Four kids, and a set of twins on the way, Draco looked ready to cry, but Astoria wants another son, three daughters and a son, she won't give up. And Blaise Zabini with Theodore Nott jr. have two kids, a son and a daughter, since Severus created a potion that allowed male's to have kids, that increased the population, even if a lot of them are kids.

" Mum! ", she whined, I rolled my eyes.

" Rosalie, get over it. ", I sighed. The light wizards who still rebel, hate him, even so few exist still, such as Molly, Arthur, and Ron Weasley, though they were killed not so longer ago.

Demitri and Erus, Demitri the oldest, both currently having a fight over who gets to go with me, my son's are Mummy's Boys, while Rosalie is more of a Daddy's girl, though still a Mummy's girl at the same time, she obviously takes after her father in more ways than one, she is the Riddle Heiress, Demitri the Black heir, and Erus the Potter heir, And Sirius, my unborn son, I'm having another Sucubi kid, fucking TWO years to wait, only seven months in. Evil, I tell you, evil.

Tom chuckled behind me, " Aren't your children wonderful? ", he said dryly. I glared.

" Their YOUR children, since your a sex-drived pervert. ", I huffed, he smirked and bent low to whisper.

::.. _Indeed my little Ssslut. _..:: he hissed, I flushed and smacked him on the head.

He still grinned though, the bastard.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**The Sex Scenes were re-written by my sister, I fixed as many Grammar and Spelling problems I could find, I really do hope you liked it ^^ Even if it's old as crap...**


End file.
